the HO in HOMRA may or may not be for HOMO
by mera mera kyun
Summary: Saruhiko's a slut, Mikoto and Izumo may-or-may-not be married, and Fujishima is giving Eric his first xxxx. Reishi likes slapping, Misaki's a (temporary) virgin and Seri and Anna may-or-may-not be fujoshi. BL? Yes. BL.
1. girl talk

I love Izumo and Seri's odd relationship. THEIR CONVERSATIONS DEFINITELY GO LIKE THIS.

**Mikoto x Izumo**

* * *

"So? What's it like. Being the wife left behind while your husband's at war." Seri's expression is completely serious as she laces her fingers beneath her chin.

Izumo stares at her like she's gone crazy.

"...Are ya drunk?"

Seri sighs, taking another sip of her oddly coloured cocktail. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." Her eyes are knowing and thoroughly amused.

Izumo averts his eyes, hand running through his hair, "...Can't hide from ya, can I, Seri-chan?"

She scoffs, "You were hardly trying. Whenever you talk about him, you look like a love-sick highschool girl."

Izumo laughs sheepishly, "That's not very nice. I could say the same about you and that Blue King of yours."

"Don't change the subject,"

He smiles, "It's lonelier than I thought it would be,"

Seri blinks. It's rare for him to be so honest.

"I suppose being left behind as your husband goes to war isn't that far off,"

Seri makes a face, "I was just joking about that."

Izumo ignores her and continues, half-jokingly, "It's hard, taking care of the kids all on my own."

"So you're a mother too, now?"

"O' course."

She sighs, "You've accepted your position as the woman in the relationship too easily. You're both men. Be a bit more assertive."

He grins, "But it feels good."

Seri stands up abruptly, "I don't want to know."

The look on Izumo's face, however, is all-knowing, "Are ya sure?"

She pauses, considering for a moment. She is sure she had tucked away that part of herself in order to do her job properly. Surrounded by men who were extremely friendly with each other, it was necessary to not get distracted by them. But perhaps just this once...

Seri sits back down.

"Spill."


	2. meeting the parents

Thank you for all the lovely reviews~ Reviews really give me the motivation to write, so please keep them coming~

You know, I was seriously surprised that the Western fandom hasn't really caught on to all the hinting GoRA has been doing about Mikoto x Izumo. Despite even MIKOTO'S FRICKIN VOICE ACTOR stating that Izumo is the mother of Homra and that Mikoto x Izumo is pretty much official. (Not to mention that it was on the article with Mikoto using Izumo's thigh as a pillow, something LITERALLY ONLY COUPLES DO IN JAPAN)

On a different note, PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS CHAPTER SERIOUSLY. THE CHARACTERS ARE ALL IDIOTS.

**Saruhiko x Misaki & Mikoto x Izumo**

* * *

Misaki sat next to Saruhiko on the small sofa, his leg bouncing as he fidgeted uncontrollably. His eyes darted around the room at the four familiar faces.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, slapping Misaki on the knee, "Stop fidgeting, you idiot,"

Misaki whipped his head around to look at Saruhiko, slapping him hard on the arm. "Shut up! You're the idiot!" he hissed.

"Aah?!" Saruhiko kicked Misaki in the shin.

"OW!"

As Saruhiko and Misaki promptly began attacking each other, the other occupants of the room ignored them.

* * *

Seri brought a handkerchief up to her face to dab at her eyes.

"To think that our Fushimi was in this kind of relationship...! What did I do wrong?"

Izumo patted her on the back, comforting her, "It's not your fault that Saru is a homo, Seri-chan,"

"That's easy for you to say! Yata Misaki's own parents are both men; of course he would turn out this way!"

"Huh? What was that? Why is everyone so casually accepting that Mikoto and I are Yata-chan's parents?"

Seri ignored him. "But Fushimi...! The Captain and I brought him up so normally! So why...WHY IS IT THAT HE WAS HAVING A SECRET RELATIONSHIP WITH ONE OF THE REDS?!"

Izumo wasn't sure how it was possible for him to point out everything wrong with what she just said.

Hence the two mothers of the couple in question continued.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Mikoto poured Reishi a glass of whiskey.

Reishi sighed, "How did it come to this?"

Mikoto took a swig from the bottle, "Like I care. Why is this such a big deal?"

"Our sons are in a romantic relationship, one that was kept secret until now. They have finally come clean to us. How is this not a big deal? Both their mothers are in hysterics!"

Mikoto chose not to point out the fact that Izumo was not, in fact, a woman.

Reishi adjusted his glasses, "As their fathers, we should be taking the initiative. If they want to continue their relationship, we need to set some ground rules for them."

"Whatever."

Reishi sighed again, "Fine. _I_ will begin, then. Fushimi-kun, Yata-kun."

Saruhiko and Misaki turned to face their...fathers...covered in bruises and cuts from their scuffle. Misaki stood up promptly, sweating immensely and shaking like a leaf.

Saruhiko slapped him on the back of the head, pulling him to sit back down.

"Now, boys," Reishi began, "Suoh and I have decided to allow your relationship, as long as you obey a few rules we have."

He paused.

"The first would have to be...no sex until you are both 20."

Mikoto, Izumo and Seri all nodded in agreement.

Saruhiko and Misaki met each other's eyes, sweating immensely.

Their parents frowned simultaneously. Reishi adjusted his glasses, "What is the matter?"

They hesitated, meeting each other's eyes again, before Saruhiko cleared his throat nervously.

"Uh...the thing is..." he fidgeted in his seat, "it's kinda...too late for that..."

Both Reishi and Izumo's glasses cracked.

Seri began sobbing hysterically.

Mikoto stood up from his seat, red flames gathering around him in anger as he glared at Saruhiko.

Both Saruhiko and Misaki shivered uncontrollably.

"MIKOTO-SAN WAIT IT'S NOT SARU'S FAULT MIKOTO-SAAAAAAAAAAN"

* * *

And as Saruhiko's screams faded off into the night, no one doubted that Mikoto was one overprotective daddy.


End file.
